Walk Tall & Carry A Big Stick
by cornflakesareglutenfree
Summary: Dave has a birth defect that gave him female genitalia instead of a penis. He's been avoiding being intimate with his long term boyfriend, Kurt, because he's ashamed and afraid that Kurt won't want him since he's not man enough. Feelings and smut occur.


TIME FOR THE BIG 300th FOLLOWER CELEBRATION!

Hello and Welcome, don't mind the mess, just have a seat and enjoy the porn.

**~o0o~o0o~o0o~**

Anonymous (ie: DingDongI'mDead) Prompted: What about a kurtofsky boypussy fic but with BP!Dave instead of Kurt.

**~o0o~o0o~o0o~**

The first time that Dave had seen Kurt naked, he'd literally wept, and then gone down on him, a little clumsy, and a lot inexperienced, but so sweet, and loving, and exuberant, that it was easily the most intense orgasm Kurt had ever had. He'd wanted to reciprocate, but Dave had convinced him to wait, explaining that he was insecure about his body, and Kurt, thinking that he'd meant his brawn, had just kissed him and murmured words of love and patience.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Whenever Kurt would try to grind against Dave, he'd find himself rearranged, with Dave's hands and/or mouth on him, quickly losing his senses. Dave didn't really have to work hard for that response, as Kurt was insanely turned on by him. His strong arms and shoulders, his wide frame, his muscular legs and thighs. God, Kurt just wanted to climb him like a tree, but every time Kurt would try, he'd be quickly distracted.

He needed a plan. Kurt decided that since each time he'd tried to move forward physically, Dave had sidetracked him, and each time he'd attempted to bring it up in conversation, Dave had changed the subject. So this time Kurt was going to try text messaging. That way Dave wouldn't be nearby to dull his focus, and they weren't talking in person, so he'd have less of a chance to ignore the question or act like it never happened, plus, Kurt would have physical proof that Dave had received his questions.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Dave grabbed his phone when it vibrated on his desk. A single buzz, so not a phone call. Text from Kurt. "Are you mad at me?"

Dave's forehead creased. What the hell? They'd kissed after lunch on the quad today, then split to go to their individual classes on opposite ends of campus. He quickly replied. "Of course not. Why would you think that?"

Kurt ignored the question. He'd know the answer, but hadn't been able to come up with a better intro. "Do you trust me? Like, really trust me?"

Dave was starting to get nervous as to where this line of questioning was heading. What exactly was Kurt going on about? "Of course I do. Kurt, you're scaring me here. What's going on?"

Kurt's eyes softened a little, but he wouldn't be distracted. "If I asked you to do something for me, would you do it? If I promised that I would keep you safe?"

Dave's heart was beating fast, and he had no clue what Kurt was playing at. "Why would you need to protect me? Kurt, what are you talking about?"

"I need to know, David. Do you trust me or not? It's nothing bad, I promise."

He stared at his phone and decided to just jump in. He'd done it with Kurt before, with varying results, but now that Kurt was his, he had to give it a shot, right? "I trust you." But he wasn't quite prepared for the message he received from Kurt next.

"Will you let me make love to you? Please? I promise to take care of you. You have no idea just how sexy you are. Let me show you. Please, David."

Dave stared at his phone, not responding, then after a few minutes, Kurt texted him again. "I understand if you're just not ready, but if you're only holding off because you think I don't find you sexy, and/or I'll lose interest, You have NOTHING to worry about." And another. "You've been SO good to me, and I want to share that with you."

Kurt was bouncing his leg as he waited for Dave to respond, forcing himself not to keep sending message after message. He didn't want to force Dave into anything, he just wanted him to know that Kurt wouldn't judge him, and that Kurt wanted to go further. When his phone finally chirped, he jumped a little. "It's more complicated than that. You don't understand."

"Then explain it to me. I love you." Kurt knew he was playing a little dirty, but they'd been playing around the subject for far too long. If they were going to be happy together, then Dave needed to learn how to trust him.

Dave was nearly in tears, knowing that what he had to tell Kurt was something that could end their relationship forever. Kurt liked men. Kurt wanted to have sex with him, thinking that they had the same genitalia. But that was the problem. Dave didn't have the same parts as Kurt. And once Kurt found out, he wouldn't think Dave was sexy anymore. So Dave had been pushing it off for as long as he could, learning and loving Kurt as much as he was allowed to, knowing that this day would come, when Kurt would demand answers, and dreading it. He looked down at his phone again, re-reading the messages, and knowing that this was most likely the end of Kurt&Dave. He swiped at his tears with the back of his hand, backing out of his text folder, and calling Kurt instead. He put the phone up to his ear, clearing his throat to get rid of any lingering gruffness.

"Hello?" Kurt hadn't expected a phone call, but maybe he should have. "Babe?"

"Hey. Are you sure you want to do this now, or...?"

"David... "

"Yeah, okay. You're right. But maybe do you think you could come over?" That way when Kurt was disgusted by Dave's body, he'd be able to leave. "It's not really something I want to get into over the phone."

"Of course. I'll be there in twenty."

"Alright." Dave was about to pull the phone away when he heard Kurt calling out.

"David?"

"Uh-huh?"

"I love you, okay? Remember that."

Dave smiled sadly. "I love you, too. See ya soon."

Kurt made a kissing noise and hung up, reaching for his shoes and bag. Finally, some progress.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Dave answered the door when Kurt knocked, blessing the fates for his single dorm room, tiny though it was. When the door swung open, Kurt immediately stepping in, leaning in for a fond kiss and a quick hug. They shut the door, and Kurt moved to take off his shoes and deposit his bag by the desk, depositing himself on Dave's bed. "So..."

Dave shifted uncomfortably where he was standing near the door. He moved to the desk chair where he'd been sitting earlier. "So..."

"You wanted me to come over to talk?" Kurt scooted over on the edge of the bed so he was facing Dave directly, only having to look up a little bit. "Was there something you wanted to tell me, or talk to me about?"

Dave shifted, staring at his hands where they were tangled in his lap. "It's not what you think. It's not like I'm scared or anything." He paused, picking at his thumb. "Have you ever heard of Genital Crossmorphia?" He glanced up at Kurt, noting his confusion before looking back down at his hands.

At first Kurt didn't know what Dave was talking about. "Well, yeah, but you know that I don't... I mean, you've seen my... " Then it started to sink in. Things started fitting together and Kurt looked more closely at the way Dave was sitting across from him, hunched over as if waiting for a blow. "Wait. David, are you saying... " He leaned forward suddenly, taking Dave's hands in his, stopping the damage he was doing to himself. "Honey, you know I'll love you no matter what, right? That there's nothing that you could say, or do, or _be_, that would make me love you, or... or.. _want_ you any less, right? Do you know that?"

Dave shrugged, not able to look away from where Kurt's fingers were caressing his own, holding his hands securely. "I know that I wouldn't blame you if certain things were too much, or too weird. So it's okay, I won't be mad or anything if you wanted to move on, if there was something that you couldn't handle." Dammit. Dave hadn't wanted to cry in front of Kurt. He sniffed and blinked fast, but the tear still fell down his cheek.

Kurt was studying his face, his own gone white with horrified anger. "Seriously? What kind of man do you think I am? David Karofsky, you look at me, right now!"

Dave was shocked by Kurt's outraged tone, and his eyes flew up to Kurt's face. "I didn't mean to insult you, I just-"

"No. It's my turn now, okay?" Dave nodded slightly, looking worried, and Kurt softened a little. "I told you that I would love you and want you no matter what, and what do you do? You insult my boyfriend, and me, too. Now, I don't know what it's gonna take to convince you that I'm telling the truth, but I don't want to hear any of that 'moving on' nonsense. Not gonna happen, alright?" Dave was crying in earnest now, and Kurt's firm words and expression fell away.

Dave's eyes had fallen to his lap again, and they fell shut completely when he felt Kurt's soft hands cup his face, Kurt leaning down over him. Then Kurt was kissing the tear tracks on his face, following them from his eyes and down to his lips, pressing in gently, then with more force. What started as a kiss of comfort and love quickly turned to something hot and raw and needy. Kurt climbed into Dave's lap in the narrow desk chair, his knees sliding in on either side of Dave's hips, the two of them barely fitting, but the position all the more intimate for the tight quarters.

Dave's hands were gripping at Kurt's hips, thumbs stroking back and forth as he let the relief and wonder of the moment wash over him. Kurt wasn't going to leave him. They were okay. 'For now.' A vindictive voice whispered in his mind. 'Just wait until he sees you. You're deformed. He's never going to want you once he sees.' Dave tried to push it back, but he still froze when Kurt reached for his buttons. "Kurt, wait."

Kurt pulled back, looking Dave in the eye, pleading. Kurt's hands lifted back to Dave's face, holding him in the way that Dave associated with comfort and calm.

Dave's eyes fluttered shut, and he swallowed hard. "Alright." He reached for his own belt, undoing it and then pulling his t-shirt over his head.

Kurt leaned back in Dave's lap as far as he was able, trying to give him room to strip off his shirt and unbuckle his pants. When they were opened, Kurt couldn't see much more than before, but he leaned forward to press his open mouth to Dave's shoulder, pressing kisses into the skin, finding a sensitive spot just above his collarbone. As he concentrated on that place with his mouth, he trailed his hands down, waiting for Dave's nod to pass further than his belly button.

When Kurt's fingers slipped past the fabric of his pants, Dave sucked in a breath. Nobody's hands but his own had ever touched him there, and that had almost always been mechanical, just keeping things hygienic. Whenever he'd tried to touch himself to get off, he'd felt a wave of shame and disgust, and had given up, so when Kurt's fingertips brushed over the soft flesh of his mons, Dave couldn't hold in a sharp cry, burying his face into Kurt's neck.

Kurt moaned into Dave's shoulder, shifting his hand to better reach into Dave's boxers. He stroked down, feeling soft hair and hot, slick, damp folds. He'd always imagined a pussy as he figured most gay men would, an odd, unappealing thing to be avoided, but right now, pressed so close to David, _his_ _David_, feeling his body shake and his folds grip Kurt's fingers, he'd never been quite so happy to change his mind about anything. Oh, he was sure that if these same parts were attached to a woman, he'd be just as uninterested and weirded out as he had been before, but this was so different. He wanted to strip Dave bare and put his hands and his lips everywhere. He wanted to taste him, and feel him, and make him come screaming onto Kurt's worshipful tongue. Now he just needed to convince Dave of that.

"Can I see?" Kurt held his breath, fully expecting a refusal. Then Dave surprised him.

"Oh- Okay."

Kurt pressed his lips into Dave's skin, savoring the way his breath sucking in loudly when Kurt's fingers slipped out of his underwear.

Dave watched as Kurt pulled his hand up and out of his fly. Just when he thought Kurt was going to wipe his fingers on Dave's pants or something, he got a strange look in his eye and brought them up- Oh, god he wasn't- and pulled them into his mouth, eyes dropping shut and his lips closing around them. Dave could hear the slurp of Kurt's tongue as he cleaned his own fingers. There was a pulse of wetness between Dave's legs, and he clenched them together.

Kurt climbed up, reaching to pull his own shirt off over his head and stripping off his pants and socks, standing before Dave in his briefs. He waited until Dave was standing on shaky legs before he gripped his pants by the loosened waistband, letting them fall to the floor. Then Kurt reached over and yanked the comforter down on the bed, leaving the top sheet in case they needed it to catch any spills.

Kurt lay down on the bed and moved to one side, making sure to leave space for Dave to climb up after him. Once settled, he motioned for Dave to join him, and then pressed into his side, taking a moment to just lay his head on Dave's shoulder, wrap an arm around his waist, and enjoy the closeness.

When it became apparent that Kurt was just going to lie there for a little while, Dave reached forward to wrap his arms around Kurt's shoulders, loving the way that Kurt seemed to melt into him.

After a little while, Kurt raised his head up to catch Dave's eye. "I know what you think, and while I understand where you're coming from, I also want you to know that no matter what, I'd find you sexy, just because it's you. Even if you told me tomorrow that you've been repressing yourself and are really a woman named Susan on the inside, and you want to start transitioning, I'd still love you and want you, and we would work through it. You're just that important to me."

Dave reached up and stroked at Kurt's cheek, feeling the tears welling again. He couldn't think of any words to express just what Kurt made him feel, so he pulled him in for a kiss, hoping that Kurt would understand.

Kurt did, and returned the kiss with a passion that he'd been holding onto for so long, waiting until Dave was ready, and it was finally time. Kurt let his tongue stroke into Dave's mouth, feeling each texture and tasting the cinnamon gum that he'd been chewing and the cherry coke he had sitting on his desk. He pulled his tongue back, humming in approval when Dave followed with his own, and Kurt sucked at it, soon ready to move further. He pulled away to breathe, moving his mouth back down to Dave's shoulder, sucking at the faint mark he'd made before, scraping it with his teeth, wanting to make the mark more permanent.

He slid downwards, scraping his teeth over Dave's hair covered chest, pausing to tease at his nipples with his mouth and fingers, tweaking and biting and sucking, and Dave was writhing and moaning beneath him. Then he moved further, scraping Dave's soft belly with his nails, trailing wet smacking kisses down over his muscular center, then down past his belly button and pausing to mark the flesh there as he reached for the waistband of Dave's boxers, sliding his fingertips just underneath, stretching the elastic and sliding it back and forth for a moment before pressing his forehead to Dave's hipbone and pulling the underwear down his thighs and off, tossing them onto the floor.

Kurt leaned back and took his first look at Dave's pussy. It was round and swollen, pink folds covered in sparse brown hair much like his chest, only this flesh was damp and humid. He couldn't keep his hands to himself, and reached up to run two fingers from the top of Dave's mound, sliding them down over the hot flesh, until he reached his ass, not dipping inside, just caressing. He pulled them back, repeating the motion before looking up to Dave's face at his low broken moan. "Is that good?"

"Fuck, Kurt. It's fucking incredible, but it's not enough." His face was almost apologetic at the admission, but Kurt just smiled.

He ran his fingers down one last time, but this time, rather than pulling them back up and tracing the outer flesh with his fingertips, he pressed in, stroking up, allowing his fingers to sink inside just a bit, so that just the ends of his two fingers went just inside Dave's pussy, then back up, and over his clit, twisting a little at the end and earning a deep groan.

Kurt leaned back a bit, settling himself down so that his elbows rested just inside Dave's wide spread knees, facing the most intimate parts of him. He reached forward with his thumbs, pulling the edges of Dave's vulva apart and exposing his most secret places.

He blew out a breath at the view, apologizing softly when he felt Dave's whole body shake at the sensation. He focused on the inner curve, realizing just how slick it was. Kurt wondered what it tasted like. Previously he'd enjoyed giving head, but the taste had been wholly unappealing. The bitter, sticky, messy secretions were an annoyance he had to bear with in order to feel his partner fall apart in his mouth. Now he had another chance. So he leaned forward, sliding his tongue into the folds, closing his eyes to savor the taste. It was sweeter than he remembered, and a little more salty, but far less sticky. He moaned into Dave's skin as he sucked and licked at the flesh there, so incredibly hard in his boxers that he was sure he would come at any time without even touching himself.

But Dave wouldn't have any of that. "Kurt- c'mere." Kurt didn't seem to hear him, so Dave reached down and gripped him by the armpits, pulling him forcefully up his body for a kiss. When Dave tasted himself on Kurt's tongue, the sound that left him was nearly a sob. "Want you inside me."

Kurt pulled away from the kiss and pressed his forehead into Dave's shoulder, needing a moment to breathe, and to think. "Please tell you have condoms, beause I don't have anything with me and I am _so_ not in the mood to run down to the drugstore."

"Could you.. um.. without? Just this first time at least?" Dave looked so nervous, especially at Kurt's wide eyed stare. "I mean, you don't have to. I could run down, or we could wait or something. But I've never been with anyone, and it's not like I can get pregnant or anything. And you... you don't have anything, do you? Not that I would judge you if you did, but. Oh, god, I'm shutting up now. I'm sorry. Forget I said anything."

Kurt leaned up, softly touching Dave's cheek and leaning in for a kiss. "It's okay. Yes, I'm clean, and no, I'm not offended or anything. And if you want to, that's fine with me." At Dave's sweet soft smile, Kurt reached back down to slip his fingers into that warm haven, sliding through his slickness to be sure he could proceed, unused to being able to skip the pre-sex prep.

Dave widened his knees, pulling Kurt's hips forward, watching him with lidded eyes. Kurt caught a hint of the gold around his dilated eyes. He gripped his dick by the base, pressing into the wet folds, and desperately biting down on his lip to keep from coming on contact. This was so much better than he could have ever imagined, all hot slick flesh and Dave surrounding him.

When he was fully inside, He rocked his hips in a circular motion, trying to get a feel of what would feel best for them both, and Dave cried out. "Do that again." Kurt did, and Dave let out a broken whimper. Then Kurt pulled back, thrusting for real this time, and Dave's legs wrapped around him, his arms wrapping up and over Kurt's shoulders, pulling him down for a kiss as they settled into a rhythm, rocking together and breathing each other in.

Kurt could feel the burn of electricity in his pelvic bone, and tingling through him as he got close to his orgasm, reaching down between them to finger Dave's clit like he had before, and when he found the slide that had Dave slamming his eyes shut and his whole body curving up, he pressed in, gently gripping the hood and sliding it over the sensitized flesh, back and forth, then when Dave looked like he might collapse, Kurt squeezed, thrusting in with his hips, and Dave was coming. There was a rush of liquid around Kurt's cock, and Dave's head went back, slamming into the pillow as he cried out, his whole body tightening around Kurt, his arms, and legs, and quim.

Kurt rocked him through it, holding off on his own peak so that he could watch in wonder as Dave came apart beneath him, feeling tears prick at his eyes as he watched, loving how he'd been able to do that, knowing that nobody else had ever made Dave feel like this, had ever held him this way. Kurt had never considered himself possessive, but right now he felt like he could be. He never wanted anyone else to see Dave like this, never wanted anyone else to know what it was like to have those wicked strong limbs wrapped around them, never wanted anyone else to know what he tasted like in his most intimate places.

With that thought, Kurt renewed his harsh thrusts, desperate to come himself, and when he accidentally pinched down on Dave's clit again, he realized that Dave wouldn't be the same as him, and wondered if he'd be able to come again. So Kurt resumed his ministrations to his clitoris, sliding his face down to suck at Dave's shoulder, scraping with his teeth, and then Dave was crying out again, calling out his name in ecstasy, and Kurt was coming, filling his boyfriend with his seed and dropping tears steadily onto his neck as he rode the wave, feeling light as air.

When they came back to themselves, they were lying side by side on Dave's narrow bed, holding hands and panting. Kurt looked over at Dave, finding him staring. Dave cracked a smile. "If yo u had any idea just how sexy you are..."

Kurt blushed, sliding his eyes down what he could see of Dave from this vantage point. "I'm not the only one." Then his eyes shut and he groaned a little. "Oh, God, what I wouldn't give for a hot bath right now. Ugh."

Dave laughed lightly, brushing his thumb over the back of Kurt's hand. "That makes two of us. Sinking into a hot bath with you right now sounds incredible. Damn dorms and communal showers." Feeling Kurt roll into him to snuggle, he let go of his hand in order to wrap his arm around his shoulders. "How would you feel about running away with me?"

Kurt snorted, running his hand gently over the mark he's made on Dave's shoulder. "Run away where? I have class tomorrow, if you recall." His whole body was limp, and somewhere in his mind he knew they should get up and clean themselves, but all he felt was relaxed and amazing, so he ignored the prompting.

Dave squeezed Kurt's shoulder. "But for a few days, maybe? My grandparents have a cabin upstate that I bet we could use for a weekend. And it has this incredible bath tub."

Kurt hummed, sitting up just enough to reach for the covers he'd tossed at the foot of the bed earlier, pulling them up and over the two of them, then relaxing back into Dave. "Sounds heavenly. Now can I have a nap?"

Dave yawned, turning his face into Kurt's hair. "Mmhmmm... Goodnight, love."

"Love you." It was murmured softly into Dave's skin, and then he was gone, off dreaming somewhere.


End file.
